This invention relates generally to floatation sleep systems including marginal perimeter supporting air chambers, and more particularly to a marginal perimeter supporting air chamber for a floatation sleep system with such chamber having a substantially overall rectilinear shape.
Floatation sleep systems, commonly referred to as waterbeds, have become a popular alternative to conventional bedding. Such popularity is due to the fact that waterbeds provide totally balanced body support by the sleep surface which has been found to induce a superior state of relaxation. The first waterbeds were free standing, flexible bladders filled with water. However, since the free standing bladder was flexible in all directions, it was necessary that it have sufficient vertical dimension (height) to prevent "bottoming out" when a body was supported on the bladder. This height made it awkward to get on and off of the bladder, and the fact that the side walls of the bladder were flexible made sitting on the edge difficult and uncomfortable. Therefore, a rigid frame located around the marginal perimeter edges of the flexible bladder were added. While the frame supported the edges of the bladder so that a sufficient height was maintained in to prevent bottoming out, sitting on the edge of the bladder and getting in and out of the waterbed over the rigid frame was still uncomfortable.
In order to provide the advantages of a rigid frame to the waterbed while improving the comfort thereof, the rigid frame was replaced by a air chamber surrounding the marginal perimeter edges of the flexible bladder (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,852, issued Mar. 21, 1978 in the name of Penn et al, and 4,070,473, issued Dec. 18, 1983 in the name of Philips). The marginal perimeter air chamber provided the desireable comfort when entering and exiting the waterbed and when sitting on the edge thereof, and in addition supported the marginal perimeter of the bladder at a height which prevented the bladder from bottoming out.
More recently, I have improved the marginal perimeter supporting air chamber type floatation sleep system by separating the water-containing the bladder from the perimeter supporting air chamber (see my U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,463, issued Apr. 30, 1985). By my patented arrangement, bladders or marginal perimeter supporting chambers may be selectively replaced when damaged, or whenever a change in the bladder or chamber characteristics is desired. As with other typical floatation sleep systems including marginal perimeter supporting air chambers however, the side walls of the air chambers are rounded in cross-section due to the nature of the chamber construction and the air pressure therewithin. This has, in some instances, proven to be a drawback to users who prefer the overall rectilinear appearance of conventional bedding. In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 782,938, filed Oct. 2, 1985, now abandoned, I have attempted to provide such desired rectilinear appearance to marginal perimeter supporting air chambers. However, the chambers disclosed in such application are not individually replaceable when damaged.